


It's so good to be by your side

by hybristophilica



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Self-Indulgent, Trans Character, just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Ajay loves him the way he is, scars and everything.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	It's so good to be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and extremely self indulgent. i just needed a lot of fluff of them.
> 
> all hate will be deleted.

Octavio laid in bed, bathing in the morning sun that filtered through the shutters of the window of Ajay’s room. She was sleeping at his side, the pink bedhead making her look cuter than she’d want, probably, but he liked her like this, peaceful, unaware of his loving stares. 

They’d fallen asleep after returning from the arena. She was exhausted and he, even if not as much, was feeling a bit tired as well, surprisingly. Mentally, at least. He barely had the time to remove his clothes and lay in bed in boxers that she’d already snuck under the sheets and took place under his arm, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Her hand had crossed his chest, making him shiver when her fingers brushed against his scars.

Even after Octavio woke up that morning, he found her hand still there. Guarding, holding, accepting. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the ceiling in the dim light, but it was enough to wake her up. She hummed something and rubbed her nose, blathering something he couldn’t catch. 

“Morning, chica,” he whispered.

Ajay blinked her eyes open, then closed them again and snuggled closer to him, hiding her face in his neck.

“ ’s too early to get up,” she somehow muttered against his skin, making it tingle and causing a light, bubbly chuckle to pool in Octavio’s throat. 

“Claro. Who talked about getting up anyway?” He smirked, squeezing her hip fondly. 

Ajay pulled back a little to look at him and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. She kissed his collarbones, his pec and the scar under that, just to remind him once again that she loved it, that she loved him.

“Let’s stay in bed some more,” she suggested, taking place once again under his arm, where she belonged, and Octavio smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from The great escape by Boys like girls.


End file.
